Fate,love or coinsidance ?
by desertprincess1
Summary: Just another story about our jundi couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own boys over flowers nor it's characters.**

**CHAPTER 1: first encounter.**

She was walking down a narrow, empty street. She could see nothing except for the dim light the moon could provide. Geum Jan Di sneaked from her room and ran out of home without destination until she ended up in this street. She just needed time to think about her life, about her studies .She just needed one moment worry free. Her mind was swimming in thoughts ,but she snapped out of her it when she remembered "oh my father is coming back today if he findes out that i ran from home the number of my bodyguards will double ehh shit,i've got to go back before he arrives" she thought and just when she was about to turn around to go back home, she heard a couple of tugs talking to each other. She couldn't see how many they were because of the darkness ,but she hoped they couldn't see her for the same reason . They were about to turn around to go when one of them yelled "hey look whose here" while pointing a finger at her.

She cursed under her breath "where are those damn bodyguards when I need them I need to fire..." her thought was cut short when she realised that the tugs approached and were standing right in front of her ,she could clearly see that they were five and pretty much all drunk.

"oyy how beautiful"one of the tugs said scanning her from head to toe . He reached his hand to touch her cheek, but his action was stopped when she caught his hand "don't you dare touch me " she new some fighting moves, but she couldn't kid herself, even with the training her father made her go through in case something happens she could barely take down one it was impossible to fight five.

"ohh i am scared ,and what will you do if i touch you,will you bring me your daddy?" he said and laughed sarcastically the rest of the tugs followed by laughing as well, but his laugh died when jan di used her famous spin kick on him and left him with a bleeding mouth.

"you fu***** bi*** " he said while clutching his cheek "you want to resist don't you? ...grab her NOW" he ordered the rest of the drunk men.

Jan di felt dizzy and the image around her was all blur, but she soon got back to her senses when she felt the tugs pinning her against the wall.

"Let go of me...do you want to die ...i said let go " she was screaming, but she stopped when she realised it was to no use so she began kicking instead, but the tugs hold was too strong for her.

"Don' t waste your energy baby it's to no use. " said the head of the tugs, the one she kicked.

She opened her mouth to say something ,but she shut it again tightly and began to shake her head everywhere as one of the tugs leaned trying to kiss her.

"Don't resist just let us enjoy the night " he said.

Jan di began to feel dizzy again but she continued to shake her head she would rather die than let this guy kiss her.A tear skipped her eyes when she realised what was happening to her. Soon, she began to feel tired and she couldn't resist anymore. She felt like she was drifting into deep slumber and the world around her began to darken little by little as thoughts of her grandfather,Ga eul and her father came across her mind and her lips twitched upward a little. Suddenly, she didn't feel the tugs hold on her anymore so she forced her eyes open a little just so she could see her souroundings.

That was when she saw him, he was fighting the men one by one . He took them down in a blink of an eye and he came rushing to her side. She couldn't help but fall in his arms .she ordered her legs to move, trying to do something she was in some stranger's arms after all ,but it wouldn't work as if her brain was shut down, like a machine without battery .she snapped out of her thoughts as she felt the guy shaking her, asking with a loud voice if she was okay. She wanted to tell him to stop shaking, it made her dizziness worse , but she couldn't ,she felt his strong arms carry her .finally, her body could gather some energy to resist ,but it wasn't fit to the guys strong arms .when she tried to talk all that came out was a moan ,but it seemed that the guy understood because he gripped her even tighter and said " Don't worry you are safe and don't move too much you will only exhaust yourself" strangely she found this strangers voice soothing and soon she gave up and felt herself drift to a deep slumber .

She was awake, but her eyes wouldn't open and all she could hear was the sound of the steps of someone pacing back and forth. She tried to open her eyes again and she was blinded by the bright light. she lifted her eyelids in a second try but this time slower. Her eyes soon adjusted to the light. She found herself in a king sized bed so she thought she was in her room ,but she dismissed that thought when she looked at her surroundings she noticed an IV tube connected to her arm. She looked around the unfamiliar room again and her eyes soon settled on the guy now sitting in a chair beside her bed. " he was the same guy who was pacing ." she thought. She tried to get up but failed, the action was too much for her still weak body and her head flew right back to drop on top of the pillow . Her action didn't go unnoticed by the guy who was now pushing her back to the bed.

"Are you awake?" he asked .

She nodded her head in responce.

"Are you feeling better?" he added

she didn't answer "i don't know this guy but his voice is familiar and kind of calm and soothing" she thought

"Were you the one who carried me yesterday?" she asked when she remembered where she heard this voice before.

"uh hu"he nodded.

"Mind telling where i am" she asked.

" My house" he answerd.

She frowned and noticing her frown he chuckled and said " Don't worry you just were unconsciouss yesterday and i didn't know where you lived to take you home nor did i find an id in your clothes."

She frowned more now when she realised that she wasn't wearing her clothes anymore.

" The maids helped you change" he said.

" This guy was strange." she thought he answered her every single question without her asking it, as if he read her thoughts. She snapped out of her thoughts as she remembered her father.

"How long i've been uncounciness." she asked.

He looked at his watch and answered " 13 hours. "

"Appa is probably worried and searching for me." she mumbeled " i've got to go " she added this time with a loud voice while ripping the IV tube from her hand attempting to get up ,but she felt dizzy again and it was worse this time, She thought that she was going to fall on the floor but the guy grabbed her and put her back on the bed.

"You can't just get up the doctor said you needed to rest and that you fainted because of hard work and lack of sleep."he said sounding almost angry.

She was startled because of his tone ,but something else catched her attention " you got a doctor for me?" she asked.

"Well yeh you fainted i wouldn't just let you like that ." he said " You need to rest at least a little bit more."

" But my father is probably searching for me. "

" Can't you stay at least a little bit more i ordered the maids to prepare food for you ." he said.

" No you don't have to do that you did enough already" She answered

" what if i want to do it?" he said his voice seemed confident.

Jan di was surprised she just kept staring at him.

"Just stay until you are feeling okay. I want to make sure that you are fine before sending you home."

"okay" She said ,but she slapped herself mentally "what the hell how can you stay in some stranger's home you've got to say no" she thought.

"i...i.." she stammered ,but she soon stopped talking when she saw his bright smile and forgot whatever she was going to say.

" I am glad you will stay my heart is at ease now and we can call your father to tell him that you are okay"he said " I am going to bring your food please wait a little." he added.

He was about to go out the door when she said " Excuse me."

he turned and showed her the smile that revealed his dimples " May i know your name?" she added.

"Jun Pyo" he said and strangely that name seemed familiar to her ears" what about yours? " he added

"Jan di , Geum Jan di" she said.

He looked startled "Wait are you geum jan di, geum il bong's daughter" he said "the owner of JD group" he added.

She sighed and nodded " I hope you don't start treating me differently because of that ."she said.

"Don't worry i won't. " he said and smiled at her " i will go bring the food " he added and he want out of the room.

After a while he came back with a tray.

He put the tray on the night stand beside the bed "considering you are sick i thought that soup and orange juice are good for you and the chocolate cake was to help you gain your energy back" he said looking unsure.

"Thank you , the chocolate cake is my favourite."she said after noticing how unsure he is.

"Eat it all."he said while beaming.

She felt awkward with him sitting there while she was eating and as if he read her thoughts, he said: "you might feel awkward eating while i am here so i am going to leave you for a while. If you need anything call the maids outside."

After she finished the food a maid came in a took the tray.

After a while jun pyo came back and sat on the same chair he was sitting on earlier he stared at her "So tell me about yourself." he said " if you don't mind? " he added

"What do you want to know?"she asked.

"How old are you ?You look young" he asked.

" I am 21 what about you?"

" I am 23"

" Oh so i should call you sunbae" she said and then smiled.

"No need you can just call me junpyo." he said " so you are in the university?"he added.

" Yes i study at shinhwa university majoring both in med school and in buisness school."

" Really? i study at shinhwa too i am in my third year in buisness school how come we've not met before?"

"really?"

" yes" he said "but how come you are majoring in two things not many people can do that you know . it is really hard."

"My dad wanted me to go to buisness school and i wanted to go to meds school. I didn't want to disappoint dad so i majored in both and yes it is really hard i spend most of the times at school"

" i guess that is why you fainted." he said.

" yeh you can say so."

" you really need to take care of your body you can't be reckless like that." he said.

" yeh i know " she said .

" so ..you..do..you" he stammered trying to say somthing.

"just say what you want to say ." she said confused.

"forget it"

" no please say it i am curious." she said.

He hesitated for a moment but then said " do you think we've met before?"

" No, why?did we meet?"

"Forget it it doesn't mean anything if you don't remember ." he said looking half disappointed half angry.

she was about to say something , but stopped when she remembered "i have to go back home appa is probably worried and looking for me."

He was going to stop her but she was already getting up.

"but you are still weak." he said . part of him wanted her to stay not because she was weak or anything ,but just because he wanted her to stay.

" I am really fine." she answered.

" Then let me drive you home."he said hoping he could spend a little more time with her if he did that.

"No ,thank you very much. You've already done enough.I fell indebted to you." she answered.

" That is nonsense at least if i drive you i will make sure you are safe and we can explain to your father the reason you were not home."

She thought for a second and then said " Fine but i will surely repay someday." her heart wanted to stay with him, but her mind wanted to go home so going home with him was a solution to satisfiy them both.

She got into his red lotus and then saw him entering an address on his GPS and it was the address of her house.

"How do you know where my house is? " she asked.

"i just know." he said shortly.

She was surprised at first but soon she let it go assuming he just knows it because it is JD group's owner's house.

The ride was silent Jan di mind was swimming in her thoughts " his house is pretty big and his car is pretty expensive too .he must be rich." she thought " but where did i here the name jun pyo before." she questioned her mind but got no answer . She snapped out of her thoughts when they reached her house's gate. they were greeted by her guards as soon as she got out of the car " aghassi the master was worried about you" one of the guards said.

She was about to answer when she heard her dad yelling " jan di ya where were you. you are okay right, nothing happened?" he said checking her from head to toe.

She smiled and then said " I am okay dad you are overreacting."

"How am i overreact..." he didn't complete when he noticed jun pyo.

" gu jun pyo what brings you here? "he said.

" I am..." he was cut short by jan di who sounded shocked "Dad you know him?" she asked.

"Ofcourse i know him he is the son of my best friend besides he is the heir to shinhwa group. "

"shinhwa group, no wonder he looked rich" she thought " but you didn't tell me" she directed her words to jun pyo sounding shocked but what she was shocked about wasn't that he was rich it was something else...

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_

HI! i really hope you enjoyed this story please review and help me make it better. if i get positive reviews i will make it long and if i don't i won't abandon the story but i will make it shorter so please tell me your opinion BYE.

**next chapter's estimated release date : Tommorow/ Tuesday,september 16th, 2014 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own boys over flowers nor it characters.**

**Credit to my friend MADJDA HASSAN for giving me some extra ideas for the plot .**

**Guys i am really really sorry that i am late a little but i couldn't help it i was busy with school and everything so please enjoy this chapter.**

**previously:**

_She was walking down a narrow, empty could see nothing except for the dim light... They were about to turn around to go when one of them yelled "hey look whose here" while pointing a finger at cursed under her breath "where are those damn bodyguards when I need them I need to fire..." "Let go of me...do you want to die ...i said let go " she was screaming, but she stopped when she realised it was to no use... That was when she saw him, he was fighting the men one by took them down in a blink of an eye and he came rushing to her side... She was awake, but her eyes wouldn't open and all she could hear was the sound of the steps of someone pacing back and forth. She tried to open her eyes again and she was blinded by the bright light... " I am really fine." ..." Then let me drive you home."... "Dad you know him?"..."shinhwa group... what she was shocked about wasn't that he was rich it was something else..._

**CHAPTER 2: FATE,COINSIDANCE OR LOVE?**

**flash back 1 day ago :**

He was lying in his bed half awake,looking at a picture of a little girl. "Jandi ya" he said talking to the photo "Did you forget?.we promised remember?. your birthday is one weeks away, i will just have to wait for two weeks. " he said.

Suddnly he heard a knock on the door . He put the photo. " young master, may i come in" he heard a maid saying. "ughhh" he growled "come in." he said yelling "didn't i say not to wake me up do you want to get fired" he added after the maid entered. "But young master your dad said to wake you up for a buisness meeting." The maid said with a low voice looking like she is going to cry. "Tell him i don't want to go." he said while covering his head with a pillow.  
>"But...youn...mas..." The maid stammered.<br>"I said tell i don't want to go." he said with a very loud voice " And don't let anyone enter to my room ,understand?"  
>" Yes,young master " The maid answered before getting out of the room.<p>

Jun pyo went back to his sleep while holding the picture close to his chest.

"JUN PYO ,JUN PYO" he heard somone yelling.  
>"yes,what is it now? " he mumbled.<br>"Jun pyo how can you sleep until 10 AM." He heard his father chuckling.  
>"I can because i am really really tired." he mumbled sounding annoyed.<br>"But you missed the buisness meeting."  
>"I know and i don't care." jun pyo said.<br>"It was a relly important meeting with GD group."  
>Suddnly jun pyo was totally awake " Did you say GD group?"<br>"Yes, why do you sound so shocked." his father said.  
>"ehh nothing. " Jun responded trying to sound normal.<br>"By the way,whose photo is that?" jun pyo's father asked pointing at the picture in jun pyo's hands.  
>"ehh no one." jun pyo said while quickly hiding the picture but it was too late.<br>Jun pyo's dad's eyes widened " Isn't that geum jan di?"  
>"you know her? "<br>"ofcourse, i know her since she was little , that is why i reconized her in the pho..." Suddnly jun pyo 's dad realised somthing " jun pyo why do you have her picture? do you by anychance like her?"  
>"abugchi!" Jun pyo yelled ,but his action confirmed it even more to his father " aigoo our son has changed a lot." jun hwa said knowing his son's playboy style " I didn't know your taste was this good at choosing girls i thought you just liked models,wait until i tell your mom she is going to thrilled."<br>"JUN HWA SSI " jun pyo said yelling really was his way of calling his father when he was mad at him.  
>"Arrasso,arrasso, don't get mad" he said knowing his son's bad temper.<br>"You know son if you really like her i can arrange a meeting for you two." his father said more seriouss this time.  
>"Why is she in korea?she was in new york for the past 7 years,did she get back? " he asked waiting eagerly.<br>"Did you turn into some kind of stalker or something,how did you know that?"  
>"Dad just get to the point. " jun pyo said irritated.<br>" Alright alright,yes she came back yesterday "  
>Junpyo beamed and got up from his bed.<br>"son,where are you going?"  
>"I am going to get ready to go out. I won't come back fo lunch so don't wait for me." jun pyo said while heading to the bathroom.<br>"Wait, do you want me to plan an arranged marriage for the two of you?" his father said while smiling sarcasticly.  
>"Dad don't interfere." jun pyo said " I AM SERIOUS." he added " and don't tell mom."<br>Gu Jun Hwa looked at his son and smiled while gazing lovingly.

Jun pyo got into his red lotus after showering and changing his clothes. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed a number.  
>After a few rings the person on the other end of the line answered.<br>"Yo,jun pyo how are you?" The person on the other end of the line answerd.  
>" oh,Woo bin i am fine, where are you?"Jun pyo said.<br>" I am at the loung with the rest of the F4."  
>" Alright,i am coming there right now." jun pyo said before taking a right turn.<br>" okay, see ya soon bro." Woo bin said before hanging up.

Woo bin was one of jun pyo's friends and part of the F4 group.

The F4 or flower four was a group that jun pyo formed with his childhood friends Yi jung ,Woo bin and Ji hoo.

Jun pyo reached the F4 loung which was a place where they usually met and hang up entered and the first one to notice him was yi jung, a famous potter known as the waved at jun pyo and said " Jun pyo, long time no see." and that was when the doctor and heir to yoonbyun hospitals and musems, ji hoo looked up from the book he was currently reading and greeted gu jun pyo.  
>" hey jun pyo you sounded bothered on the phone is something the matter?" woo bin the prince of the mafia said.<br>" No it's nothing" Jun pyo replied ,but that just earned him suspitious looks from the rest of the F4.

He wanted to tell them ,they were friends since kindergaden after all but he couldn't it was a secret between him and her .They promised not to tell anyone.

Woo bin and Yijung were flirting with some women they invited to the loung, Ji hoo was sleeping as usual and Jun pyo was just sitting on the couch lost in thoughts.  
>The two men stopped flirting and looked at each other at the same time after noticing their friend's stragness.<br>"hey jun pyo what's wrong with you? You've been moon struck since you've arrived." yi jung said.  
>" woo bin can you help me with something?" jun pyo said directing his words to the computer genius and ingoring the casanova's question.<br>" sure if i can. what do you need help with?"  
>" I need to ask a question." jun pyo said " what if someone wants to locate another person, can he do that using just a name?"<br>"Do you have her phone number" woo bin said kind of guessing what his friend wants.  
>" yah i said 'what if' " jun pyo said irritated " and how did you know it was a girl?"<br>" Yah Jun pyo did a girl dump you after a one night stand or something?" yi jung said chuckling  
>" mind your own buisness" jun pyo didn't tell yi jung that he was wrong because it was better if he thought like that,better than knowing the real truth at least.<br>" It will be hard without a phone number but i will do anything for you bro." woo bin said " what is her name?" woo bin said while grabbing his laptop.  
>"Geum jan di" jun pyo said.<br>" It will take a while so you have to wait."  
>" just do your best."<p>

After a while:  
>"It is done" woo bin exclaimed happily waking up ji hoo acctidentally.<br>"What's all the noise about?" ji hoo said annoyed and still half asleep.  
>"agirlleftjun pyoafteraonenight..." woo bin said quickly but he didn't get to finnish because jun pyo put a hand to his mouth to make him shut up ,but it wasn't necessary because ji hoo went back to his sleep anyway.<br>" I wouldn't have asked for your help if i knew you would be like this." jun pyo said removing his hand from woo bin's mouth.  
>" sorry bro. I am just kidding." woo bin said chuckling " it is done." he added<br>" What is done?" jun pyo said irritated.  
>" it is done.I've found her."<br>Jun pyo's eyes widened " really" he said.  
>" Yeah ,if it is the right girl with the name and birth date you gave me she is in...ehhh..." woo bin stopped talking for a while clicking some buttons in his laptop.<br>" Will you hurry?" jun pyo said anticipating.  
>" She is at shinhwa university? "<br>jun pyo was shocked " Shinhwa university? can you show me her picture?" he said.  
>Woo bin clicked a few buttons and then showed jun pyo a photo of a girl wearing a sleevless mini dress with loose hair curls.<br>" Damn, she is hot." woo bin said ,but jun pyo wasn't paying was grabbing his car keys and running out of the door.  
>" where are you going?" woo bin yelled surprised.<br>" I need to go bro i own you." Jun pyo yelled back.  
>Woo bin looked at yi jung dumpfounded.<p>

Jun pyo sped in his car heading to shihwa university.  
>After he arrived, he got out of his car taking a picture of a 23 year old jandi with him.<br>As soon as he got out of his car he heard a girl yelling " Look,It's gu jun pyo. " and she , he was surrounded by a crowd of girls ,but he was used to it he searched the crowd for a particular girl ,but she wasn't there ,so he walked past the crowd of girls and started looking in the big university's grounds.  
>After about half an hour of searching he didn't find her, he began to lose hope before he spotted a girl sitting on a bench while listening to music using earphones,he looked at the picture and then at her " jan di,it must be you." he thought.<br>His mind,his thougths and his body were all felt like time stopped around them and all that was left was him looking at her from snapped out of his frozen state when he saw her getting up from the bench and heading followed her and ended up at the buisness management kept gazing at her from his seat until he heard the teacher saying " Mr jun pyo arn't you supposed to study at the F4 special classroom."  
>" oh,I just felt like studying here today." jun pyo answered.<br>"oh, okay welcome then." The teacher said not daring to argue more ,after all jun pyo was soon going to be the owner of this university.  
>every one was staring at him exept jan di who just looked at him once, their eyes met for a second but she broke the eye contact " she doesn't remember me ?" he thought.<p>

Class ended and jan di went out of the classroom. Jun pyo followed ,but he was interupted by the dean who wanted to ask how his father was doing so he lost her.  
>His mind was swimming in thoughts while he was sitting in his car in the university's parking lot " i lost her once again." he thought and then sighed and leaned his head on the head rest.<p>

6 hours later:  
>He was driving down the streets hoping he could find her ,but he lost hope after 4 hours of searching and called woobin.<br>Ater a few rings woobin answerd:  
>"hello?" woo bin said.<br>" Hi woo bin can you tell me where the girl is now?" jun pyo said quickly.  
>" okay wait..." woo bin answered "she is at the 36 th street"<br>jun pyo frowned " Are you sure? "he said.  
>"yes"<br>"okay thanks bro." jun pyo said before ending the call.  
>"She is far from her house no wonder i couldn't find her." he thought " what is she doing there? it is dangerous."<p>

He quickly started his car and began driving ,heading to the 36th street.

When he got there he saw her with five guys pinning her to the frowned and anger shot through his , he got out of his car and threw a punch that sent the one who was trying to kiss her crowling to the floor and then, he fought with other guys until they were all unconciouss and lying on the ran towards her and he felt her week and limp body fall in his arms and his anger rose even more  
>he carried her and put her in the front seat in his car ,he quickly turned the engine on and sped towards his house he wanted to take her to the hospital but his house was closer. He grabbed his phone and called secratry jung (his personal secratary).<br>*ring ring  
>" Hello young master" secratary jung answerd.<br>"secratary jung quickly call the doctor home."  
>" why is something wrong, young master? " he said sounding worried.<br>"just do as i say." jun pyo said with a stern voice before ending the call.  
>He looked toward jandi's seat and she was still unconsiouss " please be okay." he whispered.<p>

After he arrived home he found the doctor carried her to the guests room and layed her on the bed.  
>The doctor examined her and told jun pyo that she fainted because of hard work and lack of sleep and that she needs to rest and she would be okay.<p>

After sending the doctor home jun pyo quickly took the seat beside jandi's bed and stared at her he moved a strand of hair from her face and looked at her " jan di ya i know it is you , i am sure ,but i can't tell you i have to keep our promise" he said as he carresed her cheek and leaned down and kissed her lips.  
>END OF FLASH BACK.<p>

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hi guys i hope you enjoyed it i know that you were expecting continuation of the previous chapter but i thought it would be better this way so please leave reviews and tell me your opinion.**_

**NEXT CHAPTER's ESTIMATED RELEASE DATE: SATURDAY,SEPTEMBER 20th, 2014.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own boys over flowers nor its characters**

**_previously :_**

**flash back 1 day ago :  
><strong>_He was lying in his bed half awake, looking at a picture of a little girl... "Jandi ya" he said talking to the photo "Did you forget?.we promised remember?. Your birthday is one weeks away, i will just have to wait for two weeks. " he said...  
>" woo bin can you help me with something?" jun pyo said directing his words to the computer genius...<br>"it is done. I've found her."..." She is at Shinhwa University? " ...  
>When he got there he saw her with five guys pinning her to the wall...<br>He ran towards her and he felt her week and limp body fall in his arms...  
>" please be okay." he whispered..." jan di ya i know it is you , i am sure ,but i can't tell you i have to keep our promise" he said as he caressed her cheek and leaned down and kissed her lips...<br>END OF FLASH BACK.  
>"shinhwa group!?" she thought " but you didn't tell me" she directed her words to jun pyo sounding shocked but what she was shocked about wasn't that he was rich it was something else...<em>

**CHAPTER 3: remembering the past.**

" You never asked." he said amused by her shocked expression.  
>" Could it really be him OPPA " jandi thought. In her 21 years of life she never felt this stupid, how could he not be there is only one shinhwa and i guess just one curly haired guy in all of south Korea "<br>"Wait, do you know each other." jan di's father asked.

"NO!" jan di said a bit too loud. " He...he...just...helped me yesterday" she added trying to sound normal but not succeeding at it ,eying junpyo who was by now looking constipated trying to hold his laugher.  
>"Oh i see!" jan di's father said looking at both of them accusingly ,but that look disappeared and been replaced by a very angry face when he seemed like he remembered something " JAN DI, do you think i forgot. How could you runaway?"<br>" You ran away? " jun pyo asked a twitch of anger in his voice while narrowing his eyes at her.

Jan di sighed and cursed under her breath. For a moment there, she thought that he forgot.  
>" I just needed some air, okay." She said. She couldn't believe how protective her father could be, she felt like she was in a prison not being able to go out unless she was with her bodyguards.<p>

"Okay, but i am just letting it slide this time. " her father said after he calmed down a bit.  
>" Really!" jan di said surprised.<br>" Yes, just because you just got here and don't think that i am not going to double the number of your bodyguards."  
>"Yeah,i know." jan di said feeling guilty, but slightly irritated it's not like he would've let her walk alone if she just asked.<br>" Okay, let's go inside. You must be tired." jandi's father said " Jun pyo, you too. " he added when he noticed that jun pyo wasn't moving.  
>" ehh, i have to go back thanks anyway. "<br>" No, you can't just least have some coffee." jan di said with pleading he left now her father is going to rain her with questions.

" Okay then i guess coffee won't hurt. " jun pyo sighed and agreed nodding his head he was outnumbered.

* * *

><p>Inside the house:<p>

"So, how is your father?" Jan di's father asked breaking the silence that fell upon them the moment they entered the house and sat in the luxurious living room.

" He is fine but, he is very busy. He even went to England yesterday straight after coming back from Japan." Jun pyo said while sipping from his coffee.

" Oh, so that was why i didn't see him at his house." Jandi mumbled not realizing that she was thinking out loud.

" What did you say? " her father asked.  
>" nothing." she said breaking out of her thoughts " oh, is it raining? " she added trying to change the subject.<p>

"oh, yeah it is raining heavily outside." her father answered " you are probably both tired, so why not go to have dinner and then sleep? It is already 8 PM . "

" 8 PM, it took 3h for us to get here?" jan di said " is your house that far?"  
>" No, you were in our second was the nearest."<br>" Second house? you mean the summer house?" jan di's father said " YAH, jandi what were you doing there ARE YOU INSANE?"  
>" ugh! appa didn't you say that we will forget about it this time? pleaassse. " jan di pledded batting her eyelashes. It isn't like she went walking the moment she slipped out of her house she hailed a cab and told the driver to drive until she told him to stop and she ended up where jun pyo found her.<p>

" Okay,okay as long as you don't do it again. " he said " Prepare dinner and the guest room for junpyo ." he ordered the maid that was standing there.

"Immediately ,master" she answered bowing her head and taking her leave.  
>" No, please. It is not necessary i will be going home."<br>" Do you really think that i am letting you go anywhere in this kind of weather?" jandi's father said lifting his eyebrows.  
>" but,i really should get goi..." junpyo was cut off short by jandi.<br>" No, opp...ehh... jun pyo dad is right it is dangerous to go out in this weather." jan said "_That was close...please stay plleasse i want to spend more time with you." _she thought.  
>" emm,i guess i have no choice but to stay." he said sighing "<em>hell yeah, i would do anything to stay with you." <em>

while having dinner:

jun pyo and jan di were eating in total silence.  
>"This looks delicious." jan di said pointing to the dessert spread on the table and proceeding by pulling the plate closer to her and digging in it with her fork.<p>

" WAIT!" jun pyo yelled.a worried look on his face.

" what's wrong? " jan di said confused and starteled ,stopping the fork midway to her mouth.

" That has vanilla in it. " jun pyo said his face relaxing and looking somewhat relieved "Aren't you allergic to vanilla?"

" oh!... thank you probably saved my life...for the second time" jan di said smiling and putting the fork back on the plate ,but her smile faded and turned into a frown when something clicked on her mind. " wait, how did you know that i was allergic to vanilla? " she added .  
>" ohh .. i ..i ...just ...thought ..because a ..lot of people are allergic to ..Vanilla that's it. " jun pyo stamered .She smiled to herself <em>' perhaps do you remember '<em> she thought not realizing that she was gazing at him the whole time.  
><em>' how wouldn't i know, i memorized even you scent from that day '<em> jun pyo thought while staring at jan di not realizing that she was doing the same.  
>" uhumm" MR il bong coughed awkwardly and they both looked away embarrassed for a moment they forget that he was with them.<br>" I am really tired so excuse me, i am going to my room, you are probably tired as well so why don't you go to sleep."  
>" You are right dad i am really tired and i guess jun pyo is tired too so we will head to our rooms to sleep." she said and looked at jun pyo who nodded in agreement.<p>

* * *

><p>AT JAN DI 'S ROOM:<br>She kept tossing and rolling on the bed thinking of the earlier events _' is it really him? ' she_ thought _' but if it is really him why didn't he say something? ...maybe it is because of the promise we made...but i am not sure if it is HIM ...but everything shows that it is him' _her mind was swimming with thoughts about HIM " ugghh this is driving me crazy" she said while messing her hair and rolling on her king sized bed until she fell with a big thud meeting the cold, hard floor.  
>" OUCH " she cried clutching her arm.<br>"Agashi* is everything alright? "one of the bodyguards that were outside her room said. " did something happen?"  
>" Oh, no nothing happened. "<br>"Alright, if you need anything call us we will be here all night."  
>" ughhh " she said when she heard what the bodyguard said. it must be her father that posted two bodyguards by her room. she felt like she was in prison. She sat on the floor ,leaned her head on the bed and closed her eyes.<p>

_His eyes, his nose, his cheeks and his unique curly hair were all the same. His smile still made her heart race, his dimples still made her cheeks flush red. He was the only one that made her feel that way ... a mix of happiness,sadness,shyness and...confusion _. _So what were the chances that he was not HIM_?

The only one that could understand her right now was her best friend gaeul so she grabbed her phone from the nightstand and dialed her number .

*ring*ring

" Yoboseyo" the person on the other end answered " what do you need why are you calling in the middle of the night?" the person added with a sleepy voice. She could swear that she could gaeul rubbing her eyes on the other end.

" Ga eul, sorry if I woke you up from your sleep but, is that how you greet a friend that you havn't seen for almost 1 year. "

"JAN DI ? Wait, why are you calling from a korean number are you HERE? IN SEOUL?" Ga eul said and jan di knew that she was shoked even if she couldn't see her.

" yeaah, i am here. I returned the day before yesterday, sorry i didn't tell you earlier i just needed to clear my head. "

" so you are here for real and you are going to stay here for how long? are you going to go back to new york?"

" No, Ga eul this time i am here for good. I graduated high school and i am going to shinhwa's med and business school."  
>" ohh jan di i 've really missed you if you were in front of me right now i would have shocked you with my hug."<br>Jan di chuckled, at least her friend was still the same.

" so, why did you call."

" What do you mean? can't i call my friend because i miss her. "

"oh jan di, cut the crap if you really missed me. I would have found you at my doorstep right now." ga eul said sounding annoyed.

" okay ga eul, you are too smart for your own good." jan di said " I just called you because something is annoying me and you are the only person i could tell."

" okay, so what is bothering you did something happen?"

" No, nothing happened i just ... ga eul what would you do if you met somone for just one night and you were separated and didn't meet again but, in that night you both fell in love with each other and made a promise and then suddenly you meet someone that you think he is him and but you are not 100% sure and that someone is in the room next to yours in your house..."

" okay, jan di you really lost me, just let me collect my thoughts. "..." oh i found it you just need to confront him. "

" what? who said anything about me and someone i just said 'what if' "  
>" okay,okay just IF someone i met is in the room next to mine i would confront him and just ask it's that easy. " ga eul said ,a hint of amusement in her voice.<p>

" I don't know? it's not that easy ga eul " jan di said ignoring her friend's sarcastic tone.

" why you just have to go and ASK "

" okay,okay i will think about it"

" okay jandi, sorry i have to go and LEAVE YOU TO THINK ABOUT IT."

" okay, ga eul i can't get away from your sarcasm,can i?"

" yeah,yeah..by the way jan di can we meet tomorrow ,i missed you."

"sure, i was just going to ask you that, i missed you too ga eul."

" so meet tomorrow at the 'blue light' " (A/N: i couldn't think of another name)

" You still remember that club? We haven't gone there for ages" Jan di chuckled.

"Of course i remember that our favorite place."

" Yeah"

" I really have to go to sleep jandi. I have a test tomorrow unlike you rich spoiled heirs i have to study to pass my tests. "

"YA,ga eul when did you see me passing tests without studying ,huh?"

" just kidding, smart ass "

"okay, bye "

" bye see you tomorrow and think about what i said to you." and with that the line went dead.

Jan di put her phone on the table and sighed " i guess ga eul was right."  
>she got up and walked to the door and turned the door knob determined on asking him once and for all, nothing would stand in her way...<p>

" Do you need anything, miss?" one of the two bodyguards guarding her room said.

shit*! She cursed

" I am just going out to get some fresh air. Move out of the way" her eyes turning cold, being all sweet and nice isn't going to work with them she learned that with experience.

" sorry miss but we are not allowed to let you get out of your room during night time. it's the master's orders."  
>"and what will you do if you have to tell your master that his daughter choked in her room because you were following THE MASTERS orders. huh?" jan di said sarcastically " just move, i won't run away the body guards are scattered everywhere and i will deal with YOUR MASTER " she said pushing her way out and leaving the bodyguards dump founded .<p>

stopping before junpyo's room ,she took a deep breath before putting her hand on the doorknob.  
>"you can do it jan di its easy " she thought.<br>she turned the doorknob slightly but stopped before the door opened " damn it ,after a second thought it's not that easy" she mumbled quietly  
>" what about the promise , why the heck did i make that promise?...ughh i can't do this i will just return to my room." she thought but just when her hand left the door knob and her feet took the first step to go back to her room, the door opened and before her a man with board shoulders was standing.<p>

Her eyes widened and she weighed her options in her mind " run away? no he will probably think that i am a freak ,confront him? no what about the promise ughh what to do?" thoughts ran across her

Mind in a flash of light and before she even realized it she was turning on her heels and began walking fast .her steps were so quick that she almost tripped on her way.

"hey,wait" she heard jun pyo calling for her but she pretended that she didn't hear maybe running away wasn't the greatest idea ever.  
>Her walking was stopped when junpyo grabbed her wrist and her entire body froze.<br>"Ohh, you are here?" jan di said 'what the hell am i thinking?' she thought

" Yes, i am here and so are you? " he chuckled  
>" yeah i just wanted to get some fresh air. "<br>" But it's still raining."

"ughh...umm..ughm..i..i..Love when it's raining"  
>"okay, mind if i join you?"<br>" join me? you mean you really want to go out in the rain?"she said her eyes widening with surprise.  
>"yeah, why not. It's not raining heavily anymore" he said.<br>"okay..so let's go " she said before heading to the garden.

The garden was huge it had all kind of flowers ,a big fountain as it center and it with lights around it and it was even more beautiful the rain drops falling on top of it.

"ahh..i really love the smell of flowers when it's raining" jandi said.

"really why?"

" just because when the rain drops fall on top of flower petals it makes their smell spread in the air and when it mixes with the other flower's scent it kind of smells like air disordering ,stupid huh?"  
>' just tell her jun pyo what are you waiting for? What's holding you back? ...ohh right the promise...why did i make that stupid promise again?' he mentally asked himself.<p>

FLASH BACK 7 YEARS AGO:  
>16 years old junpyo was sitting at a table with his parents in what seems like a birthday party.<br>" hey, dad what am i doing here?" an annoyed junpyo said.  
>" What do you mean you are here because you are the heir to shinhwa besides the birthday girl is very pretty . Later, i am going to introduce you to her ,her name is geum jan di " jun pyo's dad said.<br>" I don't even see the birthday girl in her birthday party " jun pyo said girl doesn't even show up to her own birthday party.  
>"jun pyo stop that. why don't you just enjoy the party?" a very pretty woman with long dark hair wearing a knee length one shoulder cream colored dress said. She looked like she just jumped out of a vogue magazine cover.<br>" I am just going out to get some fresh air ,mom"  
>"jun pyo, take the bodyguards with you. "<br>" I am not 5 omma i can go alone " he said and stood up from his chair and started walking heading to the entrance of the big mansion.  
>" hey junpyo wait!" his mom said.<br>"just let him be dear, nothing is going to happen to him. MR geum's bodyguards are scattered all over the place" MR gu said  
>"okay "she said but she still had a worried look on her knew her son very well he was probably going to pull one of his stunts.<p>

AT THE GARDEN:  
>"god, they think that i am still five." junpyo muttered " i've got to get out of this place, i've only came here to meet the girl dad always talks about and she's not even at the party."<p>

He headed to the big gate of the house and he almost reached it before being stopped by a man in black suit and black glasses.  
>" Are you going somewhere young master?" the body guard said holding one of junpyo's shoulders.<br>jun pyo sighed " none of your buisness, get out of my way " he said pushing his hand away.  
>" sorry you master i can't let you go out. Under your father's orders"<br>"well, try to stop me" he said before starting to run with his fullest speed and jumping swiftly over the fence.  
>"YOUNG MASTER? FOLLOW HIM. " The man who seemed to be the head of the body guards addressed the other men in black suits.<p>

"goodbye suckers." jun pyo said getting into his BMW,bringing the engine to life an stepping on the gas peddel.  
>" finally i got out of that place...and here we go 1..2.." before he finished counting his phone rang " HA!"<p>

jun pyo: yoboseyo  
>the person on the other end:JUN PYO WHERE ARE YOU?<br>He pulled the phone away from his ear  
>jun pyo sarcastically : easy mom ,i told you that i was going out to get some fresh air.<p>

junpyo's mom : i am not in the mood for joking here junpyo get back here right now.  
>junpyo: i don't think so mom, bye<p>

and he pushed the red button ending the call leaving his mom dumpfounded.

"aahhh it feels so good to be here " jun pyo said to no one but himself while leaning on his car that was parked on top of a small mountain filled with trees full of apricot bloosoms. The only place in seoul where he could think mind was swimming in thoughts about his life his family and his position as the heir to shinhwa but his line of thoughts was cut short when he heard the sound of the sniffling of a girl but he didn't see anything because of the darkness ,he turned on his phone's flashlight and that's when he saw HER ,a beautiful girl that looks like she's younger than him was standing on the edge of the mountain looking like she was about to jump.

" hey! " before he knew he yelled.  
>The girl turned around startled, but he still couldn't take a good look at her face.<p>

"How long were you standing there?" she asked.

" what are you doing?" junpyo asked ignoring her question. Usually he didn't meddle in other people's business but he didn't know why but he just couldn't let this girl…kill herself.

"none of your business just leave me alone. " She said and proceeded to take her position to jump  
>"WAIT!"<p>

"Now, what?" she said irritated. 'What does he want? can't he just leave me alone?'

"Are you going to just jump?"  
>" yes, and that concerns you why?"<p>

"Do you expect me to just close my eyes when i see someone about to kill themselves."  
>"well ,yeahh"<br>the thruth was that he himself didn't know why he was stopping her. he didn't use to care about other people.  
>" Look i don't know what problems you are facing, but i am sure it isn't worth it."<br>" You are saying that because you don't know what i am going through." she said with a shaky voice and tears streaming down her cheeks.  
>"Whatever problems you have it isn't worth your life. You look like you are still young you have you whole life ahead of you."<br>"well, my life sucks."

" You can make it better ,what if you jump now do you think you'll be happy you'll probably end up in the hospital in a coma and think about your friends, your family the pain you are going to cause them and what will your mother do?" jun pyo said  
>'great now i am a shrink' but oddly he felt like he will say any crap to make her come back to her right mind.<br>" i don't have one ,she died"

"ughh..umm..well do you think she wanted to leave you like this do you think she is happy now looking at you from the sky seeing that her daughter is about to kill herself ?...

you think that this is brave? you think that you are making some kind of achievement jumping of that cliff huh?" he said harshly.  
>'if hurting her feeling will stop her from killing herself i wouldn't mind saying whatever harsh thing to her' he thought.<p>

"well, you are wrong it's called running away and you are not going to win a noble price out of it ,instead of solving your problems you are just avoiding them you know why? Because you are a coward."  
>" WHAT ARE YOU SAYING. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. HOW DARE YOU? WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT?" she cried out sobbing.<p>

"I bet that your mom now is asking herself why she ever gave birth to a daughter like you, a girl afraid to face her problems, do you think she is proud now to see you like this she probably hates you right now for what you are doing. Do you..." he was cut short by her yelling.  
>" STOP IT, stop ,just stop i will come down." she said breaking down into sobs.<br>seeing her like that cut his heart to shreds ,but at the same time he was relieved that she was coming down safely…

but just when she was about to return into the grounds of safety she tripped and almost fell to her death.  
>he felt his inside ripping seeing her life about to slip away at that moment he knew that he would do anything to save her he didn't know why but something sounded familiar about this girl. He rushed to her side and jumped to grab her hand at the last minute.<p>

" please don't let go of me " she said. It was until now that she realized that she wanted to live. It was until now that she realized how her life was precious for her. …until it was about to slip out of her hands.

"Don't be afraid i won't. " He said before pulling her up with all his strength to have her body fall on top of him.  
>she was clutching his shirt and sobbing with her face on his chest . he didn't know why ,but he felt the urge to comfort her " it's okay" he said " you are safe now "he whispered patting her back softly.<p>

when her crying subsided she realized what position they were in and quickly got up " i am sorry " she said turning her face to the face to the side because she didn't want him to see her blushing.  
>" sorry about what i said about your mother. " he said getting up himself and taking his earlier position leaning on the followed him by leaning beside him.<p>

" It's okay if you didn't I'd probably be dead by now. " she said turning and giving him her brightest smile making his heart melt. After he took a good look at her face he realized something...

"It's you." he said looking surprised.  
>" what?..do you know me?"<br>"you study at shinhwa right?" he asked

" yes, why?"  
>"Nothing, i think i saw you before." he answered looking nonchalant.<br>" ahh,you study at shinhwa too?"  
>"kind of" he said "Mind telling me why you were about to jump a minute ago? "<br>" it's a long story are you sure you won't get bored?"  
>" Trust me it won't be as boring as the party i was in."<br>"you were at a party? That explains the clothes. " She said eying his tux. "I will tell you the short version of my story" she added.  
>"Okay" he replied.<br>" I was nine when my mother died on my birthday. " she started telling her story.

" I am sorry. " jun pyo said.

"Don't day that. Everybody says that. It's not like it's your fault...after that i wasn't the same cheerful girl I used to be. Coz she died because of me." She continued with tears skipping her eyes." since then, in my every birth i runaway because i remember my mother and what i did to her,i killed her. "

"Don't say that it is just her fate."  
>"No, she died because of me ,she died because i asked her to come to my musical and order my stupid cake and despite her hectic schedule, she tried to come. She was in a hurry because she wanted to make it in time and she did the accident, i killed her. " She explained breaking into sobs. Junpyo didn't know what to do but to hug her.<p>

"It's okay, it's alright it's not your fault." Junpyo whispered and strangely she felt safe. She stared at him surprised until he asked "what?"

"Do you know how long i waited for someone to say those words to me ' it's okay..it's alright' but nobody did" she said "Do you know why i tried to kill myself?" she asked.  
>" why?"<br>"Because it's today , my birthday or the day my mother died and because today my father declared that i am going to go to America to finish my studies without even asking me."

"Today is your birthday?" he said but then he realized that it'd obvious because of her dress, a mid thigh strapless pink dress with a puffy lace skirt.

"yeah, but as you notice i am not at my birthday party i don't want to force a smile and say hi to every guest that is in the mansion."

"Wait! are you by any chance umm geum...ugghh...geum "he scratched his head trying to remember " geum jandi?"

"how did you know?"

"Great! god must be playing tricks on me. The girl that i had a crush for her for 2 months now is the same girl who my father was trying to introduce me to and by the way is the same girl who i just saved from committing suicide" he said sarcastically leaving her mouth hanging open.

"Are you gu jun pyo? of SHINHWA?!" she asked shocked.

" Here i just confessed to you and all you think about is if i am the GU JUN PYO." He said sounding annoyed.

"Our fathers wanted to introduce us to each must be playing matchmaking." she said. "I sould have known you are the only curled haired guy in south korea. "

" I would take that as a compliment, thankyou!"

" Wait!" she said when she realized something "Did you just say you like ME?" she added.

" .GOD. This is embarrassing" pinching gis nose bridge "Yes, I kind of said that."

"Wow i sould be flattered. The great gu junpyo of the F4 likes me. but, sorry mister i've got way too many problems to be thinking about that right now."

" wow,you know that's the first rejection i've got in my hurt my ego" he said playfully clutching his heart.

She laughed and when her laugher died her expression changed to sadness and tears started to roll down her cheeks." you know this is the first time i laughed in my birthday since my mother died"

" hey don't cry" he said cupping her face and whipping her tears with his thumbs and they both fell quite when they realized their closeness they stared at each other's eyes as if telling each other's feeling without words. He leaned closer until his face was inches away from hers and stopped he looked at her and she didn't flinch as if telling him to continue so he leaned closer,closer and closer and his lips touched her soft, warm lips in a warm, sensitive kiss, a one where he poured all of his feeling. a kiss full of emotions.  
>She felt like she was in heaven. It was a perfect first kiss but sadly the situation wasn't as perfect. Her mind and heart were fighting a battle ' what are you doing pull away ,slap him' she was thinking but her hands had a mind of their own when wrapped them around his neck and kissed him back.<p>

When they pulled away breathless they looked at each other surprised and a pregnant silence fell upon them.

"Do you want to sit ?" junpyo asked awkwardly breaking the silence.  
>" inside the car?" she asked.<br>" yeah" he answered.  
>"okay "<br>He opened the door for her and then noticed that she is having trouble getting inside the car with her dress.  
>"Do you need any help?" he asked "No,thank you." she answered finally getting inside the car.<p>

" Are you hungry? I guess I have something inside." He said pulling a vanilla ice-cream out of his mini car fridge/freezer and handing it to her.  
>" Thank you but sorry I am allergic to vanilla."<br>" oh, sorry that's all I've got."  
>" It is okay I am not hungry anyway."<p>

"So, tell me about yourself. " he said "if you don't mind ?"

" What do you want to know? "

" How old are you? you look young."

" I am about you?"

" I am 16."

" ohh, so i should call you sunbae."

" I would prefer Oppa " He said and chuckeled when he saw her blushing.

" As you like...oppa" she said smiling at him.

"so where do we stand here?"

" huh?" she asked.

" Are you my girlfriend or what?" he asked straightforward surprising her.

" NO" she answered simply.

" what ?what about the kiss huh?Do you just go around kissing anyone" he asked eyeing her accusingly.

"Look jun...oppa i can't admit that i don't like you at least a little bit too ,but i can't go out with you." she said " and no I don't just go around kissing anyone." she added glaring at him.

"why?" he said sounding almost angry.

" because i am going to america soon to finnish my studies and that probably will take about 8 years "she said " and it is not like you are not the playboy of the school" she mumbled.

"and ?"

" By then we will probably change our minds and i will be just you childhood crush maybe even less you won't even remember will be adults by then."

"and how do you know that?"

"Look here, let's make a deal. I will go to America tomorrow or the day after. So this will probably be the first and last time we meet until 7 years. So promise in those years we will not search for each other until

i get back and then when we meet if you still have feeling for me then i will think about dating ?"

" okay " he said surprising her " just to prove to you that my feeling are real " he added "but i have one condition. "

" what is it?" jan di asked.

" we have to choose a night even if we meet and recognize each other before it we cannot say anything and we have to choose a place on that night if we still have feeling for each other we come to that place and if one of us doesn't show up then it means that he moved on okay? that way it will be easy for us. "

" okay you choose the place and time. "

" okay, so umm you said that you don't celebrate your birthday because of a bad if we move it?"

"what do you mean ?"

" Just choose a night when everybody is happy where you are happy, your favorite night of the year" jun pyo asked.

"charismas" they both said and then laughed.

" okay,so the time will be on charismas night your new birthday at midnight."

" okay and the place?"

"Here the place where we met."

"Okay then, promise?" she said holding he pinky.

"promise. " junpyo said sealing their deal "Would you like me to drive you since we are heading to the same place? " he added.

"Won't our parents like freak out?"

"They won't see will sneak inside between all those people."

"Okay then" she said.

He brought his engine to life and started to drive heading to the geum's mansion.  
>When they arrived they successfully sneaked inside.<p>

"So see after 7 years. hopefully?" junpyo asked.  
>" I guess so. " she answered smiling.<br>"young Miss, where have you been? we've been looking for you." her bodyguard said.  
>" oh, i just went out to get some fresh air. "<br>And with that their they took different roads hoping that one day their roads will cross.

END OF FLASHBACK

'oh, now i remember, i made it because of my stupid pride' 23 year old junpyo answered himself in his mind.  
>"What are thinking about?" jandi asked bringing him out of the deep trance he was in.<br>"ohh,nothing" he answered " jandi i have something to tell you"...

_is he really going to tell her?  
>wait till the next chapter to find out.<em>

**Author's note:  
><strong>**_Hey guys,  
>phew, that was a very very long chapter.<em>**

For all of the readers of my story that is in case that I still have any I am really really really really really really really sorry for the deeeellllaay of the chapter but I have my exuses:  
>first ,I was in the period of exams but I still wrote the whole chapter and unfortunately I forgot to save and the next day I woke up and it was all gone and then I kind of was frustrated and stopped writing.<br>Then, after what seemed like forever ( a week actually) I rewrote the chapter.

Finally,when I finished writing and all that I needed to do was editing,revising and then publishing th god damn internet was gone for almost two weeks and then I was busy with the exams and my brother's engagement party and all and here I am now.  
>so I really really hope you will still read my story even though it is not that good nor interesting and I will try to update faster.<br>and thanks to may21st , andiray15, brittoathan, NameTessy Achi, , brittoathan, jane, Mamiyetty, jynne for your supporting reviews i love you all. Stay tuned.


End file.
